When Destiny Is Changed
by Pyro-Girl
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally here! I hope you enjoy! RR! Serena/Heero
1. Destiny, Is it set in Stone?

When Destiny is changed

By Pyro-Girl

Pyro's Notes~ Hey, whz up everyone1 another new fic from little me! ^.~ Enjoy! Please RR! I'd appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story!

Chapter 1

Destiny, Is it set in stone?

The battle was not going very well for the scouts. This new enemy was not like any of the others that they had fought before. They had real man made things to fight this time and they were in the middle of no where, someplace new where they had never been before. Fighting for their lives. 

"Scouts," Serena said weakly falling to the ground from a wound to her side. "You must help me, I must use the crystal."

"Right," they all said to their princess.

They took their well know stance and began the process that would surely kill their princess. Before the process could be finished they were all knocked unconscious, their princess from using the crystal.

When Serena finally awoke she was laying on a bed in a cell with 5 teenage boys that looked to be about her age. 

"Where are my friends," she said clutching her wound, "and what have you done with them?"

"They were taken away by us and they're probably dead!"   a guard at the door stated. "Out new leader had some things to settle with them," he said laughing. "All of you come with me now."

"Not a chance," Heero said launching out at the guard and knocking him unconscious. "Follow me." He said running down the hall. Serena was the last to run out as the alarm sounded. They ran until they were out side and in the forest that surrounded the base.  Serena was now in the middle of the group, of which she knew no one, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were in the front and Heero and Duo where behind her. 

"What's your name?" Duo said to the girl that had escaped with them."

"Serena," she said weakly to them. She was very much out of breath. "Can we take a break?" she asked as a leaf brushed her wound and left some blood on the plant. As Heero walked past he notices the small amount of blood and silently pointed it out to Duo. 

"No wonder she is tired, she was injured in the battle," Duo said quietly to Heero. "Ya, we'll take a quick break."

Serena sat down on a near by rock and looked very pale. 'probably because she has been loosing blood all night.' Heero thought to himself. 

"Are you alright " Duo said walking up  to her with Heero not far behind. "You look a bit pale there."

I was just injured in the battle," Serena said showing them the wound under her shirt. It was a small bullet injury just bleeding enough to leave blood here and there. 

"Put this around it so OZ will not follow the path you are leaving and capture us again," Heero said handing her his shirt. He tied it around her waist for her. He was not going to let some silly girl cause them to get caught. "Now, let's get going"

"Is it me or is Heero acting colder than usual?" duo said to the others. They all shook their heads in agreement

Serena tried to stand but she could no longer because of how much blood she lost. "sorry, I guess I'm still a bit weak."

"Hurry and climb on my back," Heero said to her. 

"Hurry!" Wufei said to the others starting to run off.

They arrived at one of Quatre's many mansions an few hours later. 

"Quatre, take Serena to one of the rooms and someone find a first aid it." Heero said in his monotone voice. Heero walked into Serena's room a few minuets later with  the first aid kit and saw her crying. 

"What's wrong," he said because he had never seen someone so sad before. 

" My friends are gone and I'll never see them again. Why do you care any way. From what I've seen so far you are a body walking around with no soul." Serena said harshly. Heero did not respond to this but tended to her wound. 

"That should work," he said after he was done, "get some rest we'll be up early in the morning."

"Sure," she responded looking at him differently as he left the room wondering what the next day was going to bring.

TBC

***********

Please review and if you are gonna tell me to stop don't bother writing because I am not gonna stop writing! Thanks^.~                    luv Pyro!


	2. Dreaming

When Destiny is Changed

By Pyro-Girl

Pyro's notes- Hey everyone out there! I finally updated! Yea! Took me a while b/c I've been busy with school right now. I hope ya like it RR Please! ^.~

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters just the story

Chapter 2

Dreaming

*Serena's Dream*

She was running, running away form something but it was gaining on her. She tried to run faster but she tripped over a rock on the ground. 'It's all going to be over' she thought to herself as she felt the creature running on the ground almost to her. All of the sudden it stopped. She didn't know why and looked to see what had happened. The creature was lying on the ground, dead. A man stood in the shadows staring at her as if trying to bore a hole into her mind to find her thoughts. He stood there, looking, watching, and waiting. There was something familiar about him to Serena. Like she knew him from somewhere, but yet she didn't now him. Was it a mystery from her past, or an image from her future? She did not know. She got up off the ground and tried to follow him but every time she got close, she seemed farther away from her destination. Then he completely disappeared. Yet she sensed his stare from somewhere out in the deep silent darkness of the night watching, looking for her goal. Wondering shat she was going to do. Then she awoke.

*End of Dream*

She reached over and shut off her alarm clock. 'That dream was strange,' she thought to her self as she got dressed after her shower. 

When she walked out of her room and started down the hall she accidentally ran into someone. Looking up to see who it was she noticed it was Heero. 

"Sorry," she said as he walked around her. He ignored this completely moving on to his room. "Sheesh, what's eating you?" she said silently walking on to the dining room.

"Good morning Serena," Quatre said as she entered the dining room 

"How was you beauty sleep?" Duo asked her as she sat down at the table. 

"I wouldn't call it beauty sleep but it was okay," Serena responded. She wasn't going to tell these people she new nothing about everything about her just because they saved her life. "I think the bandage on my injury needs changed though." 

"I'll take care of that," Trowa said going to get the supplies needed. 

"You'll need to pack after you get some breakfast," Wufei said to her. "We're leaving in 2 hours for our dorms at school.  We'll register you there and you will be assigned a dorm with someone else." 

"Sure, if I have to. First day with you guys and you're already sending my off to school. Just so ya know, I mostly fail and get detention a lot!" She responded.

"Just like a weak onna," Wufei snapped back at her.

"That was a rude thing to say to your guest," Serena said in her most princess like voice. Just as Trowa took of the last piece of gauze he let out a sound of amazement. 

"What's wrong?" Serena asked looking to see what he gasped at.

"You're wound, it's completely healed," Trowa said to everyone in the room. "How could this be?"

"I..I don't know," Serena said trying to hide the fact of her powers. "I guess I'm just a fast healer?" She said slowly sliding out of the room telling them she was going to pack.

"There's something she's not telling us," Duo said to the others, "something big."

"Let's wait a little bit and have the doctors look into it. Maybe they know something we don't," Trowa said as Heero walked in to the room. They told him what had happened and asked what they should do.

"We just need to keep an eye on her for now," He said with no emotion at all. "She may be a new target for OZ if they find out about this."

"Which mean's the G-boy's are back in business," Duo said to them all.

*Three hours later arriving at the school*

 "Wow this place is huge," Serena said in awe. "Where are the dorms at?" 

"Over there," Trowa said pointing at one of the taller buildings. "They're the best in the area for dorms."

"I hope I'm with some one nice," Serena said to herself.

They parked the car in front of the main office building and went inside to get Serena enrolled. 

"Hello, excuse me," Serena said to the secretary behind the desk.

"Yes?" The secretary questioned.

"I'd like to enroll in the school."

"Name please," 

"Serena Tuskino"

"You're very lucky Ms. Tuskino, we just had a cancellation and there spot is available. Will you need a dorm room or will you be commuting?" 

"I will be staying in a dorm,"

"Okay, just wait a few seconds while I print out the information for you," The secretary said to Serena. "She seemed nice," She said to the boys.

"Did you get in?" Duo asked her.

"Ya she's getting the info now."

"Here you go Ms. Tuskino. You will be rooming in Building C room 406 with a Mr. Heero Yui," The secretary said to her.

"I'm with Heero," Serena said as they walked to the car to get there things. "Great, I'm stuck with the emotionless freak of nature."

"Ouch, that about harsh," Duo said to the comment.

"Can it Duo if you want to keep that braid of yours," Quatre said to him seeing the look on Heero's face.  

"Hn," was all Heero said.

"I get the bigger room!" Serena said as they opened the door seeing the very well furnished dorm. There were 2 bedrooms, a small kitchen with a table, and a couch and TV in the living room. "Wow, it's really nice."

"Hn,"  

They both went into their separate rooms and started to unpack. Heero was done in and easy 2 minutes but it took Serena an entire hour. By the time she was done all of the guys were waiting for her. 

"Took long enough!" Duo stated hyperly.  He had just ate some pixie sticks before he came over. 

"Very funny," Serena said sarcastically. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Serena said waling over to the door. A tall American man with black hair stood there in front of her.

"Hi Serena, I'd like to welcome you to the school" He said evilly.

"Oh no," She said fainting and falling to the ground.

TBC

Pyro's Notes- Yea, done with this chapter, hope you liked it! The Dream plays an important role later on in the story just so ya know! RR please! Luv ya all for it!


	3. Images From the Past

When Destiny is changed

By Pyro-Girl

Pyro's Notes~ Hey everyone back with a new chapter here! I hope that you like it! 

UPDATE

"Very funny," Serena said sarcastically. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Serena said waling over to the door. A tall American man with black hair stood there in front of her.

"Hi Serena, I'd like to welcome you to the school" He said evilly.

"Oh no," She said fainting and falling to the ground.

Chapter 3

Images from the Past

*Flashback*

Serena was waling home through the park late one night after a "study" session at Rei's temple when she heard something in the bushes ahead of her. 'It might me a yoma' she thought to herself as she prepared to transform in the case it was. Being as silent as she could she snuck up to the bushes and silently pushed her way through. She was horrified at what she saw. Darien was making out with another girl.

"No," she said, "how could you?" She said as tears started to run down her face.

"Just admit it Serena, we were never meant to be," Darien said to her. "I found someone else who will satisfy me."

"So just leave us alone," the girl said to her and started to kiss Darien again." 

"It can't be true," Serena said running all the way home.

"What happened?" Luna asked as Serena came into her room.  

"Darien, he left me,"…

*End Flashback*

Serena awoke with a wet towel on her forehead seeing the person she least expected to see, Heero. He was sleeping at the moment and he looked so peaceful to her for once. Serena got up quietly and left the room to see where everyone else was. She found them in the living room with Darien and the girl. 

"What are you doing here?" She said coldly to Darien.

"Just welcoming the sew student to the school," he responded sarcastically to her. 

"Okay, now there's a lot of tension in her now," Duo said easing away from the two.

"Hi my name is Relena," She said sticking her hand out to Serena who ignored it completely.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Trowa said to Serena. "Relena is not the person to mess with.

"No, I'm not the person you want to mess with," She snapped back at him as Heero walked into the room to see where Serena had gone. 

"Hi Heero," Relena said to him.

"Hn," was all Heero had to respond. 

"You could give the school owner a little more respect," Darien said standing up with Relena as they got ready to leave. "See ya around campus." Just as they were about to head out the door Darien said, "Oh ya, you'll be needing these," as he tosses the 4 transforming pens to her, "If you can find your friends that is."

"Their pens," Serena said sitting down at the table. "This means that they are still alive!"

"What's up with you and Darien?" Duo asked.

"Ya, there was so much tension in the room," Trowa added to this.

"Darien was the man I was destin to marry. At least that's what I thought until I caught him making out with Relena," Serena told them. 

"Who do these pens belong to?" Wufei asked her trying to take one to examine but Serena quickly took the all.

"They belonged to my pro…I mean friends," Serena said almost letting protectors slip out. "but I haven't seen them since the battle which basically means that they could be anywhere."

"What was that that you started to say?" Quatre asked looking at her curiously.

"Nothing," She said brushing it off quickly.

"Why are those pens so important?" Trowa asked her.

"It's nothing, you'll find out in time," She said putting the pens in her room. "At least Darien didn't tell them," she said quietly to her self. 

"Now we know that she's hiding something," Wufei said. 

"We just have to figure out what," Heero responded.

"I have an idea," Quatre said knocking on Serena's door. "Serena, what are your friends' names. 

"Why," She asked opening the door. 

"We could look in the school records to see if they've enrolled here which I don't doubt."

"Thank you so much!" Serena said to Quatre. "That would be great."

"Time to put your hacking skills to the test Heero," Trowa said.

"Fine," Heero responded going to get his laptop out of his room. In just five minuets Heero was in, "Now what are your friends' names?" He asked Serena.

"One of them is Rei Hino," She responded as he typed the mane in to the computer. 

"Is this her?" He asked as she came to look. There was a picture of a raven haired girl on the screen. 

"Yep that's her!" Serena said excitedly hugging Heero before realizing who it was. Once she did she felt herself blush slightly hoping no one had noticed, but Duo was already snickering. "One word Duo and you'll be missing some hair!" That quickly shut him up. "Where is she staying?" She asked him getting back on subject. 

"In this building a few floors up in room 808," Heero responded to her question. 

"That's nice, now what about your other friends?" Wufei asked.

"There are three others but if we find Rei we will most likely find the rest of them," Serena responded practically skipping to her room with joy to retrieve the transforming pens. "Let's get going!" She said leaving the room and heading toward the elevator. Once they were all crammed inside, they headed for the eighth floor. 

"Calm down Serena," Quatre said stopping her from running down the hall. "You're worse than Duo!"

"And that's and accomplishment!" Trowa added laughing at the remark. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Duo responded making them laugh even more. 

When they arrived at her door Serena knocked and waited for an answer.

"One second," they heard from inside. "Hello?"

"Hi Rei!" Serena exclaimed at her friend.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Rei asked with a confused look on her face. 

"You don't remember me?" Serena said sadly.

"Whose out there Rei?" questioned a voice from inside as three others appeared.

"Ami, Mina, Lita, I've missed you!" Serena said cheering up some. "I know what will help you remember." She pulled out the transforming pens and said, "Rei from Mars, Mina from Venus, Ami from Mercury, and Lita from Jupiter," handing each their respected pen. "Do those help any at all?"

"Sorry, no," Lita responded.

"You sure these are the right weak onna's?" Wufei asked.

"Who ya calling weak?" Rei said stepping toward Wufei. 

"I'm sure, Rei please leave the guy alone I already know you could beat him," Serena said sighing. "I guess I have no choice but to reveal part of who I am to you," She said preparing herself for the Luna Mind Meld that her cat had taught her. 

"What do ya mean part of who you are?" Heero asked just before a crescent moon started to glow gold on Serena's forehead and she was suddenly dressed differently. 

 She was concentrating all of her memories of the past and the future to send to the scouts. Four beams of light shot out from the moon and appeared on each of the girls foreheads before turning into the symbols of their planets. 

Heero stood there in aw. She was so beautiful he thought to him self. What was this new feeling inside of him? He was not supposed to feel this way, he was the perfect solider.  What could it be? Could it be love…?

"Serenity!" The four girls exclaimed as Serena was about to fall to the ground but Heero caught.

"Who are you?" Heero asked looking into her blue eyes and her staring right back into his. 

"Princess Serenity," She said sitting up on the ground back in her normal attire. "And they are my court and my protectors for life."

"Rei of Mars, planet of Fire," Rei said to the guy introducing herself.

"Ami of Mercury, planet of water and ice," Ami said also.

"Mina of Venus, planet of love," Mina said to them.

"Lita of Jupiter, planet of lightening," Lita said kneeling to the ground to help Serena up. 

"I am Serenity of the Moon," Serena said trying to stand in front of the guys but she did not have enough strength to. "We better get back to our room," She said leaning on Heero for support. 

Heero gently picked her up and walked over to the elevator and said, "What are you all waiting for?" Before they all followed him.

"It's you," Serena said looking up at Heero. "You were the one in my Dream. I just realized it."

"What Dream?" All of the guys asked at once.

"The first night I had a confusing dream, well, vision actually," She said responding to their question. "Most of it fits except I was being chased from something in it,"

"Be careful Serena," Ami said, "we all now what happens when you have dreams."  She said looking at Serena. "Now just warn us if Heero starts having strange dreams too," She added and the girls all laughed leaving the guys in confusion.

For once in his life Heero felt happy, like this was how he was supposed to live. But then the unthinkable happened. When the doors of the elevator opened Oz was standing there ready to fire because they had felt Serena's power. "Everyone run!" he shouted letting Serena go pulling out his gun…

TBC

Pyro's notes~ Hope you liked this chapter! It's my longest yet! Please RR and give me your thoughts! Thankx ^.~ 


	4. Decisions

Pyro's notes~ Hey everyone, I'm finally back again with another chapter. I know it's been a long time but I've been busy with school. I don't want to keep you waiting so to read, so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't' own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Lord of the Rings (Mentioned Later)

Chapter 4

Decisions

"Heero, no!" Serena shouted as he pushed her out of the elevator and drew his gun when he saw OZ running toward the elevator. 

"We must protect you," Ami shouted grabbing Serena by the arm as the other scouts ran over to the two. 

"And without showing our powers," Mina added as they quickly went into Heero and Serena's dorm room.

"NO! We have to help them!" Serena shouted fighting against her friends as tears ran down her face.  "How could this be happening already?" She questioned giving up.

"It's because of the energy that you gave off when you gave us our memories back," Rei said to her. "Now that Darien has joined our enemies he knows how to sense our powers."

'We're going to have to be really careful about what we so no," Ami added.

"But now our Future is really messed up now with Darien joining the other side," Serena said sitting down on the couch.

"That future was changed after we defeated wise Man," Ami said. "We all knew but could not tell you just in case.

"How could you not tell me? It's my life that is mostly affected," Serena said to them. "You're not the ones who have to make sure the universe stays at peace."  

"Yes we know Serena, but we were sworn to secrecy by your mother," Lita explained to Serena.

"Now you have a new mission of your own," said a voice that Serena remembered from her past. 

"Mother," Serena said as her mother appeared in front of her.

"I know it's really hard for you to deal with this now," Queen Serenity said, "but you now have another mission and a new future." 

"What will my mission now be?" Serena asked as her mother pulled out a rose.

"You must find the other prince and give this to him," she said. "Then he will have the power to become Tuxedo mask." She said giving the rose to Serena and disappeared. 

"So now you know," Mina said.  "All you have to do is find the prince."

"That's easy for you to say. Do you realize how long it took Darien and me to get together?" Serena said. 

"I wonder where those guys who were with you are?" Mina asked thinking about the blond.

"I saw you eyeing up the blond," Lita said. "The one with the long braid looks like my old boyfriend."

""Lita," Rei said, "everyone looks like your old boyfriend."

"Oh, and what about the black haired dude?" Mina said making Rei blush.

"Okay, so we know who everyone likes, but how does that help me?" Serena said as the 5 boys walked in, and they didn't look well either. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Serena said running over to them. Heero was the worst off.

"We're fine," Heero said, but it was obvious that he wasn't. "Are you all right," He asked as Serena reached him.

"I'm fine, but we can all see that you're not," Serena said trying to help him, but he pushed her away. 

"We're okay," Quatre said to Serena as Heero went to his room, "we have all had much worse."  

"Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Rei asked.

"Oh right," she said remembering that they didn't know each other. "Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami, this is Wufei, Duo, Quatre and Trowa."

"Nice to meet you ladies," Duo said eyeing Lita up.

"Duo, you can flirt later," Heero said coming out of his room already cleaned up.

'Wow, that was fast,' Serena thought to herself, 'unusually fast."

"Now we need to ask you some questions," Heero said sitting down on the couch next to Serena.

"Wait, Serena said, 'I know you have questions about what happened earlier, but we can't answer them now."

"Why? As you may have noticed what ever you do puts you in danger and everyone else in danger as well," Wufei said.

"It's fine. We'll deal with it Wufei," Serena said brushing it off.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, we have to get going. Ya know, school tomorrow," Mina said as the four girls slipped out the door.

"Bye." Serena said to her friends. "Now if you'd kindly go to your rooms," she said to the other guys. "I need some sleep before school tomorrow."

"C-ya tomorrow Heero," Duo said as him and the others walked out of the room. 

"Hn," Heero responded.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed," Serena said standing up and walking half-way across the room before collapsing again. 

"You all right?" Heero asked helping her sit up.

"I'm fine, just still a little weak from earlier today," she said looking up into his eyes.

"Who are you?" He questioned looking into her sweet and innocent eyes.

"A girl form the past," she answered to him as their faces got closer together. Just as they ere about to kiss, Serena remembered about the rose and what her mother had said and quickly pulled away and went to her room quietly saying good night.

"Hn, onnas," Heero said to himself sounding like Wufei before he himself went to bed

*Next Morning*

"Good morning Heero," Serena said happily getting some cereal, the night before completely forgotten.

"What's with the rose?" Heero asked his annoying room mate seeing the beautiful red rose she held.

"Nothing special," She said, "I'm going to be at Rei's room after school if you need anything. We have some 'catching up' to do."

"Hn," was all Heero responded with. 'Good' he thought to himself, 'now I finally get rid of her for sometime so the guys and I can get some work done.'

"What are you thinking about?" Serena asked him. "You look in deep thought."

"Hn."

"Fine, don't answer me, but don't come crying to me when you have a mental breakdown from not talking," Serena said getting her bag. "C-ya in class!" She finished leaving for homeroom.

"Everyone," The teacher in homeroom said getting their attention, "we have a new student."

"Hi, I'm Serena Tuskino," Serena said looking around the room seeing that all of her friends were in this homeroom too.

"Hi," Everyone said back.

"You can go and sit behind Duo, right over there."

"Okay," Serena said.

"Now class, I have some announcements to make. As you all know the annual Formal Ball is coming up next week, and if you want to go, you will all be required to have a dance partner or you will not be allowed to attend."

Sighs would be heard throughout the room as they thought about who they would ask.

"Who ya gonna ask?" Duo said turning around to Serena.

"I don't really know anyone, but I know someone who will go with you," Serena said.

"WHO, WHO, WHO?"  He asked excitedly. 

"My friend Lita, over there, the one with the brown hair and green eyes," She said pointing to Lita.

"Thanks," Duo said walking over to Lita. Serena was soon surrounded by Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre.

"Wait, I already know what you want. Wufei ask Rei, Quatre ask Mina, and Trowa ask Ami."

Heero sat down as the others left just as the bell rang, "See ya later Heero!" She said heading to her first class.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"Hey Heero," Duo said walking up to him with the others behind him, "who you gonna ask to the dance?"

"Ya, who ya gonna ask?" Quatre insisted.

"Hn, what makes you think I'm going to go?" Heero said glaring at them.

"Well," Trowa said "too bad for you."

"Ya, we all have dates," Wufei added.

"Then who are the ladies?" He asked to see if they actually had dates. He found it hard to believe that someone was going with Wufei. 

"I'm going with Lita," Duo said.

"I'm going with Mina," Quatre said.

"I'm going with Ami," Trowa said.

"And I'm going with Rei," Wufei said.

"We just met them yesterday and you already asked them to a dance!" Heero said.

"It was actually Serena's idea," Wufei added.

"I know," Duo said with one of those looks on his face, "you could go with Serena!"

"Hn," was all Heero had to respond to the comment. 

"We all see how she looks at you and you look at her," Quatre said to his friend. "She likes you."

"What's with the rose she's been carrying around all day, did you give it to her?" Trowa asked changing the subject. 

"I don't know anything about it," Heero responded getting up and heading to his room.

***MEANWHILE***

"I'm so excited!" Mina said happily jumping around. 

"Why?" Serena asked noticing all of her friends were cheerier than usual today.

"We have dates to the ball!" Rei said.

"And it's all thinks to you!"  Ami said giving Serena a hug.

"Hey, It was what you wanted," Serena responded.

"But do you have a date?" Lita questioned.

"I don't know if I'll even go. I don't really know anyone here," She responded.

"What about Heero?" Ami suggested.

"We all see how he looks at you and you look at him. He likes you," Mina added.

"I don't know. He's so stubborn and I don't want to have my heart broken again like Darien did," Serena said blushing.

"If you want to give this rose to someone you're going to have to take chances," Rei said.

"I just don't know anymore," Serena said trying to get out of the conversation. When are you going dress shopping?"

"Serena, we know you're just trying to get out of this conversation," Ami said to her friend.

"I'll figure something out on my own," Serena said. "But do tell me when you're going dress shopping so that I can go with you."

"Actually," Lita answered, "we were planning to go in a few hours this evening."

"After dinner we're all meeting in the lobby," Mina added. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes! Why else would I be asking?" Serena said sarcastically.

"Well, we better get going. Meet you in an hour Serena!" Rei said as the four girls left. A few minuets later Heero and the rest of the guys came in from where ever they were. 

"Hey everyone!" Serena said with cheer in her voice. "How were your days?"

'Just peachy," Duo answered with his usual enthusiasm

"Thanks for the suggestions earlier," Quatre said.

"No problem, I knew they would say yes," She responded.

"Are you going with anyone yet?" Trowa asked

"Not yet. I just went through this with my other friends so don't ask me why," She responded wondering if Heero hade a date yet. "If you're going to stay and seat make sure you clean up."

"Why onna, too lazy?" Wufei said.

"DON'T call me a Lazy onna," Serena said walking over to him and pushing him up against the wall." You do not want to say that to me ever again"

"Meow, someone's has PMS," Trowa said as Heero got up to save Wufei from the humiliation. 

"Sere," Heero said pulling her away form Wufei.

"I better get going, see ya!" Serena said quickly going out the door to meet the girls. "Why did he call me Sere? That sounds so familiar," she said quietly to herself walking over to the girls.

"What was familiar?" Mina asked Serena.

"Sere, that sounds familiar," Serena responded to her friends.

"Who called you Sere?" Rei asked.

"None of your business," Serena responded. "I was just wondering where I've heard that before."

"Maybe it was something from your past on the moon?" Ami suggested as they caught a taxi to go to the mall.

"Did Darien ever call you that?" Lita asked 

"No" Serena responded confused, "so it has to be from the moo, in the memories that we haven't gotten back yet."

"Let's not worry about that no, and just buy our dresses," Mina said as they arrived at the mass heading to their favorite store. 

***A few Hours Later***

"Finally, I think I'm going to get this one," Serena said coming out of the dressing room to show her friends.

"It's beautiful Serena," Mina exclaimed.

Serena was in a white spaghetti strap dress with laces up the back and sliver sparkles in the shape of a crescent moon left on center on the bottom. 

"I know, I love it!" Serena said spinning around.

"All right already," Lita said. "We're already late to meet the guys back at the dorm.

"Oh, you have dates?" Serena questioned as they went to change.

"Actually we're all going over to your dorm and watching a movie   since your TV is the biggest!"  Rei said.

"You didn't ask me?" Serena yelled.

"The guys said Heero wouldn't mind," Lita responded. 

"Was It Duo who told you this?" Serena questioned paying for the dress. All of the girls' dresses were similar to Serena's, but had their own uniqueness to them. Rei's was red and was sparkly but was shorter and had sleeves that looked like flames with mars symbols all over them. Ami's was an ocean blue and was very wavy and had mercury's symbol cut our all around the bottom.. Lita's was an emerald green, was short, and had a four cut in the chest for her symbol. Mina's was golden yellow and has the shape of the sign of the Venus in it. 

"Yes, why is that?" Ami questioned. 

"He'll do anything to get on Heero's nerves. But I'll cover for you guy saying I invited you over," Serena said to her friends. 

"Thank-you," Rei said hugging her friend. 

When they arrived back at their dorm building, the girls dropped off their things and all went to Serena and Heero's room. 

"Hi everyone," Serena said cheerfully entering into the room and putting her bag into her own bedroom. 

"What took you all so long?" Duo questioned walking up to Lita. 

"We had to wait for Serena to pick out her dress," Rei said sitting down on the floor next to Wufei. 

"That's because I was busy helping all of you find yours dim wit," Serena snapped back at her. 

"Meow, chill out Serena," Quatre said sitting next to Mina on the floor. "That's the second time tonight. I think Heero's starting to rub off on you."

"What movie are we going to watch?" Serena asked ignoring Quatre and sitting down on the couch next to Heero.

"Lord of the Rings," Wufei said hitting the play button. 

"Great, we haven't seen it yet!" Rei said as they all steeled down and began to watch the movie. 

A few minuets in Serena was already starting to doze off because it had been a long day for her.  Every minuet she had to worry about what Darien was going to do next. She now had an enemy who could sense her where ever she was. 

Everyone could tell Serena was going to fall asleep any minuet. In fact earlier they had all made bets on the amount of time before she fell asleep. What surprised them was that when her head fell onto Heero's shoulder, he didn't do anything.

"Heero," Duo questioned, "are you feeling all right?"

"Hn," Heero responded giving Duo an evil glare.

"She's doing pretty good adjusting here," Rei said looking at her sleeping friend. 

"Why do you say that?" Trowa asked

"She had a lot of trouble adjusting last time Darien left her," Lita responded.

"She was really depressed and was not acting like herself," Mina said leaning back into Quatre's arms. 

"But they ended up getting back together in the end. I don't doubt that he was cheating on her the entire time," Ami suggested.

"The poor girl," Quatre said.

"No wonder she asked where you were when we first met her, she had no one else," Heero said remembering when they had first met looking at the beautiful angel leaning on his shoulder. "I'm going to take her room, you guys better get going. See you all in the morning."

"Okay, bye," Wufei said as they all left.

Heero gently picked the sleeping beauty up and brought her back to her room and laying her on the bed. As he was sitting down beside her  she awoke from being moved. 

"Thanks," She said quietly to him and then sitting up beside him.

"Why did you ever get back with Darien?" Heero asked her.

"Oh, him, I thought we had a chance because of our destiny, but , as you now know, that destiny was never mind to happen and I have to find … never mind."

"What do you have to find?"

"The rose, who it belongs to," she said drifting off to sleep in Heero's arms. 

TBC

Pyro's Notes~ I hope you liked this chapter. It's my longest yet! RR! 


End file.
